nelwar_oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Middenheim
Middenheim is the largest dwarven city in the world, and the previous second capital of Antiris. It is considered the center of mountain dwarf society in the world. Unlike some dwarven cities, Middenheim is open to the air, located in a small round pocket between several mountains. Many strategists consider it to be the single most defensible establishment in the world. The city is only accessible through four passes, carved through the mountains. Each of these paths runs underground for several miles before arriving at the gates of the city, and these tunnels are heavily patrolled and guarded. The pocket in the mountains is surrounded by sheer cliffs roughly 400 feet high. In addition, the sky of the city is rarely clear, there is almost a layer of fog sitting above the city. Leadership The city is governed by the dwarven royal family which has resided in the city for uncountable generations. It is documented that the current leader, King Morin XI, is the direct descendant of King Morin I, who initially discovered the pocket between the mountains when one of his subjects blundered into it through a mining tunnel, and decided to build a city in it. King Morin XI and Queen Marr currently rule the city, and although they are not formally appointed as the speakers for dwarven interest in the Antirean government, they typically fill this role as well. Economy The city's mines heavily into the cliffs around it, and maintains monetary well-being primarily through a massive export of both raw ores and constructed metal products. As dwarven metallurgy and craftsmanship is has a reputation for outstanding quality, many buyers choose to let the dwarves make what they wish to buy and then buy it, rather than buy raw materials and make it themselves. Locations Full list of locations (Corresponds to the map's key) # Middenplatz - This is the main palace area. Not nearly as large as the palaces of Citadel or Dragonsmouth, but still incredibly luxurious. Contains many important dwarven historical artifacts. # Konigsgarten - The famed dwarven royal gardens. The dwarves aren't particularly known for their landscaping prowess - it's the incredible stone statues that draw the crowd. # Square of Martials - A place for military drilling, and also for large addresses to the people by the King. # Bernabau Stadium - A place for competitions of all sorts. Named after Bernabau, a famed dwarven warrior. Most common competitions here are duels (not typically to the death) and Borni, a dwarven sport of axe throwing. # The Show Boat - A human run restaurant, which serves interesting and unique cuisine. Very expensive, and very posh. Built out of a large, luxurios galleon sitting on the lake. Impeccably dressed rowers take you and your party out to the ship. Very out of place. # The Prospect - A pawn shop, willing to buy almost anything that isn't illegal. # The Graf's Repose - "Graf" is a dwarven term for a nobleman (google it, it's German). This is a luxurious inn, its name is claiming that it is fit for a nobleman (repose means rest). # The Harvest Goose - A small family owned and operated butcher's shop, with a friendly staff. # Black Plague Memorial - The "Black Plague" was one of the greatest dwarven weapons of all time. It was an enormous two-handed axe, the blade stained black. It was used by King Morin VI to drive out the trolls when they attempted to invade Middenheim over 1000 years ago. The weapon was extremely prized by the dwarves, and was presented at many ceremonies. Around 300 years ago, the weapon was taken on a ship to be used in a ceremony in Citadel, and was lost into the sea when the ship ran aground. The dwarves built a memorial to it, a statue of Morin VI wielding the axe, and this memorial sits at the cross of two streets. # Temple of Ulric - Ulric is the leader of the dwarven pantheon of gods. He is worshipped here, and is typically beseeched for large gifts such as "a strong family for ages to come, each generation dying a more glorious death than the last" rather than "a good harvest this year". # Temple of Verena - Verena is the wife of Ulric. She is the primary dwarven goddess of health and feritility, and is typically prayed to in times of hardship. # Guild of Physicians - Although the dwarves have not yet progressed medical magic to the standard of the humans or the elves, they are skilled in the mundane healing arts. The headquarters of the Antirean Guild of Physicians is here. # The Commission - This is the headquarters of a dwarven group which sepcializes in creating unique pieces of armor, weaponry, or other metalwork. Gifts made by The Commission are often given to nobles as gifts, or ordered by extremely wealthy citizens. # The Begierboden - The Dwarven guild of companions (high class prostitutes). Includes companions of every noble races, and several others. Notice that the dwarven religion has no trouble with prostitution or lust, this building is right next to the Temple of Ulric (10). #Worshipful Guilds of Legalists - Dwarves are stubborn and rule-oriented by nature, so the Antirean Guild of Legalists (lawyers guild) is headquarted here. #The Last Drop - A tavern with incredible dwarven ale that they continue to pull from a store under their building so deep that some claim it will never run out. #Fleischer's Slaughterhouse - A large slaughterhouse that goes through a ton of meat, mostly the rough goat meat favored by dwarves. Goes through a lot of meat. #The Blazing Hearth - A wonderful little pub and inn, known for its live music performances. A bit upscale, but made less popular by the smell of the nearby slaughterhouse. #The Drowned Rat - A cheap hole of a pub. This is where poor, greasy dwarven miners go after a day in the tunnels. They serve a signature drink in which they literally drown a rat. #Pfandlicher's Pawnbroker - A pawn shop, mostly buying used tools and fixing them up to be sold to others. Also purchases metal scraps and other junk. #Labourer's Hospice - The dwarves are a hardy and workaholic people, but when they finally become too sick to work, this is where they go. Essentially a large clinic for sick workers to stay in. Many people from the Guild of Physicians (12) are here, both to practice medicine and to learn medicine. #Dragon Ales Brewery - An expensive brewery of amazing ales. Nobles and the rich often buy from here. #Royal College of Music - The dwarves have an extremely rich musical tradition, based largely in huge drums and singing. This is taught here. #The Signing Moon - A middle of the road tavern, known for its large circular table (30 people) with a singing crescent moon painted on it. #The Templar's Downfall - A strange little shop run by an old dwarf. Sells weird shit. Visit to find out more. #Commission Offices - The Antirean dwarves are incredible craftsmen, and as such, their work is in high demand. A government run office of commission helps to keep track of who ordered what. #Castle Rock Coaches - A transportation service around the service, in ram or boar drawn coaches. #Temple of Sigmar - Sigmar is the god of craftsmen and smiths, and is revered in dwarven culture. Prayers are often made here before attempting a difficult feat of craftsmanship, and small prayers to Sigmar can often be found etched into pieces of dwarven work. #The Scholar's - The Antirean Guild of Scholars has a headquarters in Middenheim, this is it. #The Red Moon - The brother of the owner of the owner of the Singing Moon (24) owns and operates this inn, which is known for being a good place to dance. #Guild of Wizards and Alchemists - This is the Middenheim branch of the Antirean Guild of Wizards. #The Collegium Theologica - A tall building, one of the more famed establishments for the study of the world's different religions. #Chapel of Grungni - Grungni is the dwarven god of long journeys. Dwarves often pray here before embarking on travels beyond the mountains. #Guild of Stonemasons and Architects - HQ of the Antirean Guild of StoneMasons and Architects. #Commission for Public Works - Similar to Commission Offices (26) but specifically for public works, in particular statues and buildings. Dispatches groups of dwarven builders to help build with specialized stone or metalwork in other places in Antiris. #Dwarven Engineers' Guild - The Guild of Dwarven Engineering, one of the more prominent authorities on civil and mechanical engineering in the world. #Morrspark - It's a fucking park. I am writing this at 2AM. It was insane of me to start this project. #Grunpark - See 37. It's a park. It has a nice fountain, with a statue of Myrmidia. #Temple of Shallya - Shallya is the dwarven goddess of safety in the mines. Dwarves often pray here before starting a new piece of tunnel. #Temple of Myrmidia - Myrmidia is the dwarven goddess of warfare, both on a large scale and within an individual dwarf. She is the one the dwarves pray to in times of extreme hardship, or, of course, in times of open war. #The Laughing Jackass - The loudest, rowdiest dwarven pub in the fucking land. #Merchant's Guild - See title, Antirean Merchant's Guild house. #Trade Commission - Offices in which the dwarves keep official trade records. #Wolf Runner Coaches - another coach service, competition for Castle Rock Coaches (27)